


[Podfic] Leather and Lace

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena had much in common with Merlin. Everything except, it would seem, the most important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leather and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457617) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Leather%20and%20Lace.mp3) | **Size:** 5.54 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013032204.zip) | **Size:** 5.42 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
